


Yellow:Idealism

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Growing Up, How Do I Tag, Marinette Salt, Misgendering, Next Generation, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Transgender, Transgender Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marinette wanted three children with blonde hair. She got one child with dark hair. She didn't like that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Yellow:Idealism

**Author's Note:**

> A small note, Mari would never act like this in canon. However, this is salt, so she is going to be out of character.

When Marinette was in grade school she dreamed of being with Adrien, to marry him, to get a hamster, to have his children! And her dream did come true, well, most of it. She did get married, they got a hamster, and Mari was currently achieving that last part of her dream-having children. 

She planned it all out, they would have silky blonde hair with bright blue eyes, and would do sports but also have a small and creative hobby! She had everything planned out for her child, down to the nitty gritty, which is why when they finally came into the world...she was already let down. 

He had dark, dark, hair, like Mari did-except his looked nearly black. He also had his father's green eyes, something else that was _not_ in the plan for him. The woman, however, didn't have time to dwindle on the fact that her son was the exact opposite of who she wanted as she was too tired to care. 

Later though, she would hold her child, only focusing on the things that he did not have. 

* * *

It had been seven years since then, and Louis was getting used to being alone. His father was always working in photo shoots-he was the one taking the photos this time. He took pictures of people with dresses on and people with instruments, but he loved taking pictures of Louis.

They would all get hung on the wall-yet one by one they would get taken down and replaced with other things; news articles, his grandma and grandpa, coloring pages, and more. 

He had only seen them disappear in front of him once, and it had been in the middle of the night. He had needed to use the bathroom, and was padding through the hallways clutching his blanket to his chest when he saw his Mom standing there.   
  
She was staring at the most recent photo, one of Louis in the park. He loved that picture of him, it was taken while he was laughing, although it seemed his mother thought about it the other way around. She reached up and silently took it into her hands, glaring at it like it had done her wrong. 

"Mommy?" Louis muttered, staring up at his parent. She whipped her head to him, shocked to see him there. 

"Blonde," she simply said back, a whisper that was carried away in the wind coming from the open window. She turned around with the photo still in her hands, muttering the same thing to herself the whole time. "Not blonde." 

* * *

Seven more years passed, Louis was now fourteen years old, and he didn't feel like him...if that made sense. Some days he felt okay, but there were some days where he would sob because he felt wrong, because he would rather be the person in his daydreams. 

In his daydreams there was a girl with long hair, always up in long, long, long, pigtails, and wearing a red polka-dotted dress. She was confident and kind, self assured and talented, and she was so beautiful. He longed to be her. To be able to live her life. 

But instead he was here with his mother, being ignored like always. He still had no idea why his mother didn't seem to like him, but he did know that she had a weird fixation on his hair. They were currently in the store, the older woman picking up random clothes in the boys section and putting them in the cart-not even considering what he wanted. 

The only time she ever asked was when they were in the beauty section, coming upon hair dye. She had paused to pick up a box of blonde, turning to her son.

"Do you want to dye your hair?" She asked, holding out the box. Louis raised his eyebrow, eyeing the woman on the front with the luscious locks. He shook his head. 

"Not that color, maybe..." he leaned over, grabbing a box with a woman with bright purple hair on the front instead, "maybe this!" 

Mari glared and forcefully took the box away from her son, throwing it back on the shelf and twisted around with a growl. She stomped to the check-out, ignoring how Louis seemed massively confused. The whole time she was muttering, "why didn't he have to have blonde hair? He was supposed to have blonde hair. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Blue eyes." 

* * *

A year came and went and Louis was now fifteen years old...and more confused then ever. That’s why he went to Uncle Nino, knowing that he would be able to help more then his parents would.   
  


“I just keep imagining myself as a girl, I want to wear dresses and skirts, have really long hair, I just-I just want to be a girl and I don’t understand what’s going on!” Louis told him in the park. Nino nodded along, blowing bubbles.   
  


“You sound just as I did when I was young,” he finally said, placing the liquid and wand down on the bench. “I daydreamed about being a boy, wearing boyish clothes, and just being a boy. It turns out that I was transgender-and now here I am! A full grown man.”   
  
He paused, turning to his family. “Do you think you’re transgender as well?” 

Louis thought about it, and kept thinking about it after Nino had to drop him off. He kept thinking as he stayed up past his bedtime, knowing that his Father wouldn’t be home until later and his Mother didn’t care at all. He kept thinking even as he researched what being transgender was-and it clicked.   
  


_She knew now._

* * *

Lena stared in the mirror, now 16, smiling at who she saw. She was herself, wearing a certain red polka dotted dress she only dreamed of; Nino sending it to her as he knew that she would love it. 

Her hair wasn’t long enough for the pigtails yet, but just the dress gave her confidence-which was something she was going to need. Coming out to her mother was going to be tough. 

She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, walking down the stairs and stopping at the door to her mothers study. She took a deep breath before knocking, only shaking a little.   
  


“Come in,” Marinette called from the inside. Lena gulped and opened the large doors, finding her mother’s back to her as she was slaving on some sort of garment under a sewing machine.

”H-hey Mom?” She stuttered. “Can we talk?” Mari didn’t respond.   
  


“It’s really important,” she said, this time more firmly. She watched as her mother groaned and resisted the urge to bang her head against the table.   
  


“Whatever, just-hurry up I’m too busy to talk with you right now.”

Lena took another breath. She could do this. She was invincible, she had this in the bag. 

“Mom, I’m transgender. My pronouns are she/her and my name, for now, that could change, is Lena. Uncle Nino helped me figure this out and I want you to start calling me by those please,” she said in all one breath. Lena clenched her fists in nerves, not sure how her Mother was going to react. 

When nothing happened for a good few minutes Lena got confused. She had said that all, right? Out loud? So why wasn’t there any reaction at all-hell Mari never even turned around or stopped what she was doing!

”Mom? Did you hear what I said?” She was met with a grunt.   
  


“Does it have to do with that hair?” She questioned with a certain malice in her words. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“Why-why would this have anything to do with my hair? Is there something wrong with it?” This time she got a reaction, as her mother stood up and whipped around, anger morphing into a face that wasn’t recognizable as Marinette anymore.   
  


“It isn’t blonde!” She screamed. “I planned everything out for you, right down to your hair color!” She took a forceful step forward, Lena too shocked to do anything but stare.   
  


“And you had to go and ruin it all-with your stupid, stupid, stupid dark hair! You ruined my plans and they will not be fixed until your hair is blonde!” She growled. “Louis, I don’t care about you as long as you have that hair, my son will be blonde and that’s final!” 

Lena was stunned. So that’s how it was...

”Are you kidding me?” She snapped back. “So this whole thing with ignoring me, hating to see my pictures around the house, and pressuring me to dye my hair? That’s all because I wasn’t born with...with fucking yellow hair?!”   
  


“Louis it’s not like I asked for this-“

”I’m not Louis anymore, It’s Lena!”

”I DON’T CARE. I WILL _NEVER_ CARE UNTIL EVERY HAIR ON THAT HEAD IS BLONDE, SO UNTIL THEN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LOUIS!”   
  


She couldn’t take this anymore, and with tears spurring in her eyes, Lena shook her head in disgust-never leaving eye contact with her mom.   
  


“You’re a monster,” she simply stated, and with that, she ran out of the room, racing back into her room. 

She openly sobbed, with both anger and hopelessness. She began to pace, hands clutching at her hair-her hair that was supposed to be blonde. Little by little she tugged at it, making sharp pains electrify her scalp. God, why wasn’t she just born with what her Mom wanted? Everything would be so much better! Why wasn’t she-

“A poor girl, ignored by her mother?” Came the voice of someone in her ear, sounding suspiciously like that one Italian girl from her Fathers class reunions. Looking down, the girl realized that the bracelet Uncle Nino gave her (beads matching his bracelet-minus that fact that hers were the colors of the trans flag) was now a deep purple. A butterfly must have slipped in and into it when she wasn’t looking.   
  


“How do you feel about getting back to her, make her feel what you’re feeling? All you need is to bring me back that stupid Ladybug’s earrings-can you do that for me?”

Lena thought about it, knowing that she might as well kiss her parents love goodbye if she got akumatized...yet it seemed appealing.   
  


“I’ll do it, I’ll prove to both her, and you! I, Lena, can do anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got all what I know about being transgender from my friends that are trans, I hope I wrote Lena well.


End file.
